The instant invention relates generally to mops, and more particularly, to a self-wringing mop.
Numerous mops have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be employed on floors and the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.